shinglespringsfandomcom-20200216-history
Founderism
In political and social sciences, Founderism (Quadism) is the philosophical, social, political, scientific and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the upkeep of the Founderist Society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon a mix of state and private ownership of the means of production and the absence of uneven starting grounds in society. Founderism encompasses the thoughts and beliefs of the Four Founding Lords of Brine, Lord Karl, Lord Jeff, Lord Ben '''and Lord Nick. ' History The name Founderism was first coined after the founding of the '''Brinion Race'. The name originated from the first Head of Council in the Social Sector, Chairman Marx. First used in Chairman Marx's novel, "Anthology of Brine I". The phrase was used to describe the combined beliefs of the Four Founding Lords of Brine. During the Hydro Civil War, the citizens of Hydro lived in constant fear of both the Hydro Government and the criminal organization known as the NRG, as they both fought for control over the city. This resulted in many individuals founding their own small governments and organizations, in an attempt to control the masses. One of these small sects was founded by four men, who would soon change the world; Karl Lin - was an ex-Hydro Scientist, arrested and later convicted of Slavery, Terrorism, Non-moral scientific experimentation, corruption, murder and torture. He believed in the ability to freely perform any experiment, as long as the scientist deemed it beneficial for the populace. Though equally believed other scientists were weak minded and needed a strict authoritarian government to lead them in the correct direction. Jeff Kou '- was '''Ben Shan '- was a religious zealot, who followed the beliefs of the '''Church of the True Faith. Known as a wanted terrorist throughout Hydro, he later found companionship among other extremist groups. These extremist groups soon joined forces, forming the notorious and fear-mongering group known as the NRG. '''Though one of the primary founders of the '''NRG, Ben was later forcefully dismissed from the group, due to his extreme religious views. Ben believed in the ability to freely express your beliefs, no matter how extreme, as long as they co-inside with the beliefs of the Church of the True Faith. Nick Hami - was a convicted kidnapper and ritualistic murderer. Nick believed that laws should protect those who mattered, so that the "underlings" could fight for power. Through his businesses and shady dealings, Nick made a great fortune in Hydro and soon began kidnapping and imprisoning innocent civilians. He would then watch in awe as the men, woman and children fought each other for power, food and water. He continued this escapade until an '''NRG '''bombing allowed his prisoners to escape and inform the authorities, resulting in Nick's arrest and conviction. The first meeting between the members was while Karl and Jeff were prisoners at the Hydro Correctional facility. Due to being convicted before the Civil War's beginning, Karl was largly unaware of the current state of Hydro. Though upon meeting Nick, the new convict, he took great interest in the current Hydro political, social, scientific and economic state. Discussing beliefs, the two soon made a great friendship, using Nick's wealth and connections a bombing was arranged at the prison. This allowed Karl and Nick to escape, along with a small band of other convicts.